


imagine- To young

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Dare, F/M, Gen, Love, daryl dixon - Freeform, imagine, kiss, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n  is dared to tell Daryl how she feels but he doesn't returns her feelings because she's  a 'kid'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagine- To young

"Tell him." The little girl nudged me. I looked over at Beth who was smiling. We had been playing truth or dare with the kids and they knew how I felt for Daryl. So they dared me to tell him how I felt. "curse the time I chose dare." I mumble. "go, Y/n" They pushed. Daryl was crouched down by his bike fixing something I guess. Taking a deep breath I made my over to him. I stood on the other side of the bike that I was positive he could see my feet. "Can I help you?" He asked me not looking up. "Hey Daryl. Whatcha doing?" I asked noticing it was a stupid question. "Fixing my bike." He said it being obvious. Things got quite between us. I looked back at the group who were staring at me and pushing me to go on. Biting my lip I decided to just say it. I mean what's the worse thing that can happen? He rejects me? I'll just have to live with that for the rest of my life. "Daryl?" He sighed setting the tools he was working with down. "What?" He said standing looking me in the eyes. For a moment I forgot how to speak. Regaining my posture I cleared my throat. " I like you. I have for a while now." Daryl continued staring at me. He wasn't shocked which I found surprising. "Well???" I said after a few seconds of silence. "Well what?" He shrugged. "Did you not hear what I said?" I asked getting a little angry. "Yea. So?" He went back to fixing his bike. "So? Is that all you're going to say?" "What do you want me to say?" "Oh I don't know? I like you too? Or Sorry not interested. Or a I'm not sure how I feel for you. Give me something!" I argued. He slammed his tools on the floor getting up and looked at me angrily. "How about I would never like a little girl like you." Did he just call me a little girl? My brain couldn't come up with words I was just stunned of what he said. "Now little girl go and leave the grown ups to do what they want." He shoo me away. My body was on autopilot as I walked over to the group they had heard everything and they didn't know what to say. Beth being the only one close to my age in the group knew how much it hurt me. Since then I kept my distance from him. I didn't even want to look at him. So that's why I was angry when Rick ordered me to go with him on a run. "Not happening. " I said crossing my arms. Daryl was quite his eyes on the ground. "Listen I don't know what happened between you and Daryl but we're running low on stuff so what ever it is you're going to put it aside." I shook my head. "I'm going with Glenn. I don't care what you say. But I refuse to go anywhere with Daryl." Rick ran his hands through his hair. "Fine."

"What is going on between the two of you?" I heard Rick ask. Glenn and I had just returned from the run and I was on my way to let Rick know we were back. I stopped to listen. "its complicated." Daryl told him. "How?" Rick pushed. "I need to know, Daryl. It's affecting the group. And you're like family to me so I'm worried." I leaned in getting a look of them. Daryl looked sad and confused. "A few weeks ago the kids dared Y/n to confess her feelings for me. But the thing is I already knew." He knew? I wanted to scream. Had I been that obvious? "Then when I heard her say she liked me I didn't know what to do. I just felt nervous. So I rejected her." "Because you got nervous?" Rick asked him. Because of that stupid reason he rejected me! Wait does that mean he likes me back? I had to listen more. I need to the know. "No. I rejected her because she's to young for me. Our age difference is pretty big. I just can't see myself dating a girl her age. " I felt my knees give out. "You heard that?" Rick asked before I could think of an excuse or run away they were there looking at me. I tried to fix my composure make it look like I fell. "Y/N?" My eyes darted to Daryl's and I couldn't hold the tears that came to my eyes. "Sorry. I fell I'm a klutz" I said than stormed off. I was sitting out side looking up at the sky full of stars. If there were no walkers moaning and growling feet's away this would be perfect. And this is how I clear my mind. And boy did I need to clear my mind. Daryl said he liked me but he just wouldn't date me because of our age difference. Why did I have to fall for someone his age... Now I now what it means when people say 'Age is but a number'

"Hey." Daryl said and I almost ran away but stopped myself just in time. "Hi." "Can I join you?" He asked sitting next to me. He looked up at the stars. "I love it here at this time of night. You can see the stars and with no city lights there's even more and brighter." I remained quite. Out of nowhere Daryl grabbed me and pulled me to him. I reacted quick. "What are you doing?" "It's called being nice." I pulled away. "No it's called being confusing. You know I like you." He sighed. "Y/n...." I interrupt. I put my hand over his. "Dammit, Daryl." I said getting on my knees and pressing my lips to his. Daryl didn't react. After a few seconds I opened my eyes a little. Daryl's eyes were closed. "I love you, Daryl." I said with our heads pressed together. "And I don't care about our age. I want to be with you. And I know you want to be with me too." For the first time Daryl isn't the one in control, I was. He responded crashing his lips on mine. "I'll take that as in yes."


End file.
